


圣诞礼物

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 这是全世界最好的圣诞礼物。帝都SK Only无料派恩生日快乐感谢校对：kait（不，我根本不会写summary）





	圣诞礼物

事情的开始简单而又诡异。

Spock来找Jim的时候，Jim正准备把所有塞不进行李箱的T恤扔到床底下。瓦肯人小心翼翼地站在一堆倒塌的书籍中间清了清嗓子，显然对舰长寝室不同寻常的混乱颇有不满，但几年的相处让他学会了对不能更改的人类恶习保持宽容。他的视线和舰长期待的眼神在空中相撞，然后挪开了一点点。

“舰长，请问你今年的圣诞节假期预备在何处度过？”

Jim当然一点也没有被这个问题吓到，他告诉自己这只是Spock为了学习“不必要的人类闲谈”而做出的一个谨慎尝试罢了。然而他猛地加速的心跳和突然涌上心头的慌乱显然不太正常。但这不是Spock的错，是Jim的。于是Jim努力清空自己一片混乱的脑子，一边把手中皱巴巴的T恤扔进了房间另一头敞开的行李箱里。

他转过身非常认真地说：“我要回家。”

Spock挑起眉毛，Jim意识到自己的语气不够雀跃，于是他梗着脖子欢快地补充道：“我要回爱荷华，就像Bones要回佐治亚一样。谁圣诞节不回家呢？”

Spock歪了歪脑袋挑起眉毛，像是打算反驳这个漏洞百出的结论，但又非常明智地放弃和他的舰长争论。Jim觉得瓦肯人打算用这个可爱的小动作逼疯自己然后借机夺取企业号。他在脑子里狠狠甩了自己一巴掌，严肃地告诫自己：Spock是绝对不会背叛他的，Spock是忠诚而令人敬佩的、全宇宙独一无二的好大副。

企业号的好大副在满地的衣服、书籍和食物中试图开辟一条通向舰长的道路。他的脚在空中踟蹰了一下然后缩了回去，接着扯了扯毫无折痕干净整洁的上衣，又挺直了自己的腰板。Jim看着这一串动作，意识到Spock有什么重要的、考虑了很久的事情要告诉他。这让他同时感到期待和害怕。Spock的嘴巴在灯光下看起来有些苍白，Jim舔了舔自己的嘴唇。Spock的制服看上去绷得更紧了，他完美的侧影投在墙壁上像是一道永恒的风景。

这一切一定是什么重大事件的预兆。Jim在心里尖叫着。就好像公路上一辆正在缓慢加速的高速飞车，气流因为逐渐抬高的速度开始尖啸，他看到周围的一切化作模糊的色块疾速后退，一时间不知道应该放声大笑还是检查一下自己的安全帽。

“舰长？”

Spock的询问把Jim从危险驾驶的想象中拖了出来。人类茫然地看着他的大副，瓦肯人不满地抿紧了嘴唇。显然企业号舰长又一次沉浸在自己乱七八糟的思维里错过了大副的重要发言。Jim连忙挤出一个真诚的微笑。坏舰长，他斥责自己，你是一个坏舰长。

“对不起，我只是收行李收得有些烦躁，你能再说一遍吗？”

“简而言之，”Spock摆出了那副每当Jim表示只想听一句话总结重点时无可奈何的表情，“我希望你能够与你一起前往爱荷华度过假期。”

“哈？”Jim眨了眨眼。

“抱歉，舰长，我理解人类倾向与家人和朋友共同——”

 “哦，不！Spock，不是这样的。”

Jim在Spock礼貌告辞转身永远消失前及时阻拦，他深吸一口气，努力使自己看起来不那么兴奋。瓦肯人专注得几乎炙热的视线让控制脸部肌肉变得困难。

不要大笑着冲过去抱住Spock然后把腿盘上去，他警告自己，就简单地说一句：“好的，我很期待。”

“当然可以了，Spock！我很期待与你共度假期，快去收拾行李吧！”

他显然说得太多了。Spock僵硬地点点头。Jim冲着Spock的背影挥了挥手，才发现自己不知何时又拿起了一条牛仔裤。他目送着着大副板直的后背消失在门后，咽了咽口水。

嘭！公路上疾驰的高速飞车突然发生引擎爆炸事故！目前尚不知晓人员伤亡情况！

-

Jim猛地抬起脑袋，淡黄的液体争先恐后地灌进了他的嘴中，冲刷过舌头拍击着咽喉，冰凉的触感沿着食管一路砸进他的胃里。他小心翼翼地把下巴搁在桌子上。McCoy正抱着酒瓶在他的面前嘟囔着什么，Jim不想提醒他瓶子里已经没有酒了。他把发烫的脸颊一点点贴在桌面上，心满意足地叹了一口气。

“所以大地精要和你一起过圣诞？”

McCoy把自己的脸凑到Jim的面前，Jim皱了皱眉头，偏过脑袋。

“你有口臭，Bones。”

“去你的，臭小子。”

McCoy伸出手胡乱拍着桌面，半晌又窝回了自己舒适的扶手椅哼着不成调的曲儿开始小幅度地转圈圈。即将到来的假期让医生呈现出了一种罕见的愉快与放松的状态。Jim推开手边的杯子，把脑袋埋进双手圈出来的小空间里，对着地板的花纹试图理清自己的思路。

他无法想象与Spock在企业号以外的地方相处超过24小时的场景。如果这是在梦里发生的故事，他会马上认识到自己在睡觉。他现在正在做梦吗？Jim拍了拍自己发热的脸颊。他不知道应该兴奋还是害怕。Spock和他一起过圣诞节？他坚定地推开脑海中所有度假主题的爱情喜剧电影。他们是同事，Kirk舰长和Spock大副。他反复念叨着“同事”这个词，嘴里的酒味越发显得苦涩。

“我的目标是假期结束后Spock仍然愿意当我的大副！”Jim大声宣布。

McCoy已经歪在椅子里睡着了，但是他依旧发出含糊不清的咕嚷声表示支持与赞赏。Jim所要求的只有这么多了。他趴在桌子上伸了一个懒腰，允许自己露出一个小小的期待的微笑。

-

他们走出河滨船坞，Jim隐约觉得这就像是一个轮回。他失去了一辆摩托车，换回了一个大副。这时他才想起来他的漂亮姑娘已经送给了招募艇前赞美她的某位先生。他把车钥匙潇洒地抛进那个人的安全帽里，然后懊悔了一路。Spock拎着行李箱对着白茫茫的平原吐着稀薄的雾气，Jim拍了拍瓦肯人身上厚厚的外套，在心里暗自窃笑看起来膨胀了一倍的大副。

Spock扭过头，帽子上的绒球甩到了脸上，瓦肯人不悦地皱了皱鼻头。Jim努力绷住自己的脸，他的声音在雪地里显得十分响亮与自信。

“别害怕，我们不会冻死在这里的。你要相信我。”

Spock挑起的眉毛消失在了帽沿，他看起来像是邻居家不善言辞的男主人，而不是船员们私底下抱怨的一本行走的星舰条例。Jim知道Spock要回答什么，他会说，瓦肯人没有情绪，瓦肯人不会害——

“我当然相信你，舰长。”

Jim张着嘴不知道说什么，冰冷的空气一点点入侵他的口腔，他闭上嘴瞪着眼前的瓦肯人。Spock好整以暇地看Jim。人类知道自己的表情很好地愉悦了他的大副。他也知道自己的心情突然敞亮了起来，仿佛厚厚的积雪把所有的月光都反射到了他即将迎来的假期里。他开始真正地憧憬坐在客厅里听到另一位居住者走动的声音。或许还有更多……不，他们是同事，他默念着，他们一起工作，舰长和大副、大副和舰长，同事……

他不知道Spock陪他在船坞入口傻站了多久。车辆的轰鸣声打断他的思绪时，天上已经开始下起几不可查的小雪。身边的瓦肯人看起来有些模糊，Jim跺了跺自己的脚，开始后悔没有戴上Bones强行塞进他手里的爱心耳罩。脏兮兮的车子还没有停稳，驾驶员已经迫不及待地伸出半边身子大声地向他们问好。

“看这是谁？Kirk家的臭小子现在是大英雄了！”

Jim摸了摸鼻子冲Spock腼腆地笑了一下，收获了Spock一个意义不明的挑眉。

“Dickson，这是Spock，我的大副。Spock，这是Dickson，我的邻居。”

“嘿！Spock，我在电视上看到过你。”

Dickson乐颠颠地顶着Spock抗议的视线抢过他们的行李扔进了后备箱，然后推搡着他们坐进后排座位。车里的暖气稍微融化了Spock僵硬的表情，Dickson打开了播放器，Jim看着Spock在排山倒海的鼓点震慑下紧贴靠背的样子终于忍不住大笑了起来。

“这是一首好歌，对吧Jimmy？”

Dickson大声吼着，Jim趴着破破烂烂的副驾驶座位一边扣着棉花一边胡乱回答着老友的话。Spock一定正饶有兴致地观察人类“闲聊”，他分神想着，不由自主地挪了挪屁股想让自己看起来没有窗户上的倒影那么傻气。

Dickson大声欢呼着在空中转了个急促的锐角，Jim猛地后仰倒在了本应是头部靠垫的一个小盒子上，Spock向他凑近了一些，Jim摆摆手示意自己没事。对脑袋后面的混乱一无所知的司机快乐地指挥飞车躲过突然出现在道路上的枝桠，切换歌曲的短暂间隙里Jim听到了Dickson兴致勃勃的声音。

“所以——Spock知道吗？Jim Kirk，爱荷华大名鼎鼎的天才惯犯！”

是的，他当然知道。Spock当年可是把胆敢作弊的人类学员的档案翻了个底朝天。Jim咬紧牙关，把自己的脸藏在阴影里。Dickson的声音变得遥远而模糊，Spock和他之间的距离被无限地拉长。他恍惚间又变成了那个18岁生日夜晚突然想起自己已经成年的醉汉，望着巷子尽头的路灯对自己的未来充满迷茫。熟悉而又陌生的下坠感让他不由紧紧抓住车窗下的扶手，他把脸贴在玻璃上，冰凉的触感顺着太阳穴一点点爬进他的大脑，包裹心脏。

这些都无关紧要，Jim。他对自己说。Spock不会在意这些。重重的人影在眼前漂浮着。可怜的Winona，她忘不了她的丈夫，却又要抛弃他们共同的事业照顾两个孩子；Sam多么伤心啊，他再也见不到他的英雄父亲了；哦——还有Jim，他看起来多像George！他会成为George那样的伟人吗？或许只是在在泥潭里打架斗殴的小混混？Jim，野草一样的Jim，想想你的父亲；想想他为你牺牲了什么；想想你的父亲，父亲……

Dickson是个好人，他只是无法不像其他人那样，谈论新闻人物的八卦。在他们眼里Jim Kirk永远是那个穿着破洞牛仔裤在后巷里摇摇晃晃的小混混。他们只是做了普通人会做的事情而已。Jim默念着，这些都无关紧要，Jim。不要再扯你的裤子了，口袋都快被你捅穿了。

“我对他知根知底！”

他听到Dickson快乐地连按三下喇叭。Jim深吸一口气，把汗津津的手从门把上挪开。他盯着眼前的黑暗，好像那是一个深渊。不要掉下去，Jim，凝视它，对它做鬼脸，对它大哭大笑，但是不要掉下去。

“我所认识的Jim Kirk是一位年轻优秀的舰长。”

Spock的声音盖过了嘶吼的音乐和Dickson滔滔不绝的精彩故事，盖过了他一切的胡思乱想。他的话语听起来像是一个不容置疑的结论，一个严厉的威胁。Jim恍惚地直起身，Spock正看着他，他的表情隐藏在黑暗里，只有一双眼睛闪烁着光芒，如同纷纷扬扬飘荡在空中的细小雪花。Spock不是第一次在公众场合表达对Kirk舰长能力的肯定了。但这次似乎有些不一样。Jim不知所措地想着自己是不是应该说一声谢谢。沉默横亘在他们中间，Dickson显然是最不舒服的那一个，但Jim并不是很想为他的邻居解围。

瓦肯人点了点头，又转过头。Jim看到Spock修长的手指在车窗上轻轻地敲打着音乐的节奏，用手掌胡乱擦过自己的眼角。

-

坐落在小山坡上的房子被积雪盖上了一层软绵绵的白毯，黑漆漆的窗户像是一双厌世的眼睛，警告闲人远离这个久无人气的宅子。高速飞车在空中吭哧吭哧地转了个弯，很快白色的车灯就消失在了浓稠的夜色中。一片寂静。Jim和Spock艰难地踏着勉强盖过脚面的积雪走到了门前，歪歪斜斜地挂在门板上用以识别指纹的魔法小盒子朝着他们支棱着几根金属丝，一半的屏幕爬满了蛛网状的裂痕。

Jim踢开了脚边碎了一半的花盆，叹了一口气。也许Frank离开的时候会仁慈地为他们留一把备用钥匙。他弯下身对着身后的大副撅起下半身，觉得自己看起来像是个憨傻蠢笨的大屁股鸵鸟。

“舰长……Jim。”沉默了许久的Spock突然说话，Jim趴在地上的身体抖了一抖，像是忽然意识到自己不是独自一人在自家门口窘迫地寻找钥匙。

“什么事，Spock？”他拧着脖子看向身后的瓦肯人，一只手还奋力在门口的柜子底下摸索着，绝望地期待能在一堆垃圾里找到那把神奇的小金属片。

“我对刚才听到的一段歌词的内容产生了疑问。”

Jim露出一个小小的微笑，多么“Spock式”的问题，永远对异域文化保持好奇与探究。他站起身拍拍手，Spock皱着眉头后退了一步，避开了升腾而起的小小尘土。他清了清嗓子把手重新背在身后，有那么一瞬间看起来局促不安。

“歌词如下：Last Christmas I gave you my heart/ But the very next day you gave it away/ This year to save me from tears/ I'll give it to someone special.”

Spock干巴巴地背诵着，似乎对着Jim念情歌歌词是一个艰难的挑战，他毫无起伏的声线像是对歌词里充沛的情绪忍耐到了极点。Jim爆发的笑声几乎能把屋顶的积雪震塌，他捂着肚子擦了擦并不存在的泪水，靠在门前的廊柱上艰难地喘气。

“Spcok，这只是一个修辞，人类有时候就是没有办法好好说话……”

瓦肯人挑着眉毛，打断了人类的自嘲：“我理解人类这一不合逻辑的倾向。然而我的重点是，人类只有一颗心脏。”

“你知道神秘博士有两颗心脏吗？虽然他并不是人类。”Jim忍不住插话。

Spock习以为常地忽略了Jim时常忍不住冒出的题外话：“若歌词中的这位‘我’已经在去年将心脏赠予他人，那么今年他如何将其再赠与第三人？”

“天呐，Spock，你自己都明白这只是一个隐喻，将爱情寄托在……等等，”Jim的眼睛因为吃惊而微微睁大，他勾起一个有些得意的笑容，像是抓到Spock偷偷在食堂的复制机前吃巧克力，“你猜怎么着，我觉得你知道这个歌词是什么意思——我觉得你是故意的！”

“舰长，我相信你所寻找的钥匙在适才被你踢开的花盆里。”

Jim连忙蹲下身在楼梯边上的碎陶瓷片里扒了扒，随后懊恼地捡起一把小小的钥匙。

“并且我觉得你早就知道钥匙在这里了。”他气哼哼地一脚踹开了门。

Spock挑起的眉毛带着一丝挑衅的意味，他的鼻头绿油油的，嘴角的弧度融化在黑暗中无法辨识。

-

Spock关上门后过了许久，Jim还呆愣在自己卧室前盯着对面那扇近十年未见的门板，似乎那上面拓印着他的大副对自己说“晚安”时的表情。

他的身后是一片漆黑，曾经涂鸦的书桌和藏着零食漫画的柜子正在静默中等待着重逢。Jim缓慢地转过身，视线在黑暗勾勒出童年的轮廓。Sam在他五岁那年偷偷贴在天花板上的荧光星空图早就剥落得七七八八，坠在半空中的装饰物也在他离开的那一天被Jim扯下来扔出窗外。空气闻起来就像是这栋老旧的房屋正在无声地腐朽。Jim把扔在地上的行李箱踢到墙角，想了想又扯开拉链把侧兜的PADD摸出来揣在怀里。他走向床铺的时候绊倒了一张椅子，踉踉跄跄地摔在了床上。干燥的尘土包围了他，如同一个欢迎回家的拥抱，喉咙间的瘙痒让他憋不住咳嗽了几声。

Jim在床上蜷缩起来，拉扯着身下的被子把自己勉强盖好。他打开PADD，幽幽的蓝光将他变形放大的影子投射到墙壁上。他知道身后的墙上覆盖着五六张被Frank抓烂的裸模海报，都是十岁的那个幼稚的Jimmy为了惹怒妈妈而贴上去的，结果却为自己招了一顿来自继父的抽打。Jim把视线死死地钉在屏幕上，试图阻止那个哭得鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸的小男孩闯进自己的脑海。徒劳无功，他无法在自己的家里阻挡过去的记忆像幽灵一样把他拉进冰冷空虚的怀抱。

“Jim。”

床上的人猛地抽搐了一下，Jim把PADD猛地盖在胸口，在黑暗中屏住呼吸。

“Jim。”Spock的声音清晰地传进了他的耳中，像是刺穿夜色的一束光。

“我在，Spock，有什么事吗？我这里还有一床被子——”

“否定的，舰长，我的需求得到了充分的满足。”Spock顿了顿，然后他的声音变得轻柔，像是夜晚里一支缥缈的摇篮曲。“Jim，我听到了你的房间传来了物体碰撞的声音，请问你是否受伤？”

“我很好，Spock，快去睡觉吧。”

“晚安，Jim。”

Jim坐在床上仔细听着房门静悄悄地合上，才意识到自己还屏着呼吸。他躺在床上慢慢松开脸上的笑容，捞过滑落在身侧的PADD。McCoy给他发的邮件正在消息栏抖动着愤怒地等待他的回复。Jim露出一个小小的微笑，点开后看到他的好朋友正把自己的胡渣贴在Joanna红扑扑的小脸蛋上。好医生笑得一脸褶子，在他们的身后是一个歪歪扭扭的雪人，脑袋上顶着一个看起来像是企业号的帽子。

“你说得对，Joanna确实不喜欢粉红色的公主裙。她一整天都不肯脱下你送给她的那件该死的皮外套！”

他咧着嘴快乐地回复：“不用谢，Bones，假期快乐。”

点击发送后Jim把PADD塞在枕头底下。黑暗中似乎眼睛睁开或者闭上并无太大差别。他深吸一口气，在天花板上模糊的阴影中试图寻找Sam留下的痕迹。屋外传来微弱的风声，河滨镇船坞里停泊的企业号在他的脑海里无声盘旋。爱荷华的月光在企业号银色的身躯上跳跃着，投射于Kirk家小屋的庞大阴影将永远笼罩他们，如同英雄George Kirk给予他妻儿们的最后一个虚无的拥抱。

-

他在下坠。Bones说宇宙就是被黑暗和沉寂掩盖的疾病和危险。失重的感觉将他的内脏向外拉伸。没有光线、没有疾病、没有危险。他在虚无中坠落。甚至没有黑暗与他相伴。他就要这样永远地坠落下去，被剥夺欢乐与痛苦、笑声与泪水。他试图伸出手，五指艰难地分开，抵抗着外力向上移动。挣脱束缚，撕毁它、将它狠狠砸在墙上、让它停止嗡鸣……

Jim睁开眼，急促的呼吸在室内回荡着。他猛地举起手，PADD哐啷一声掉在了地上。些许的亮光透过厚重的遮光布渗透进室内，将昨夜极力忽视的一切强硬地摆在他的眼前。Jim挣扎着扒在床的边缘关闭了闹钟。刺耳的响声骤然停止，他在珍贵的安静中长舒一口气，翻了个身抱着枕头窝进了被子里。

他已经忘记自己做了什么梦，但闭上眼睛时被吞噬的感觉却再次涌上心头。Jim顶着脑袋在床垫上拱起身体，在体温捂热的被子里深吸一口气。酸痛的身体隔着衣服蹭过怀里的枕头，他低叹了一声翻身侧躺，把柔软的枕芯摁在脸上。手指像是丛林里一条诡谲狡猾的蛇缠绕上自己的器官。他的下身抽弹了一下，情不自禁的叹息在布料里沉闷地消散，染上了几分羞耻和愧疚。Jim缓慢地移动着自己的手掌，器官很快便肿大膨胀，像是一颗无法移除的毒瘤。他渐渐加快了速度，指腹的茧子碾过器官的前端和根部，拉扯着坠在后部的两颗沉重的球体。他的掌心挤压着柱体，像是在奋力拧干一块湿淋淋的抹布。沉重的喘息在耳边回荡，他的双腿在混乱的情绪中绞进床单里，仿佛溺水者在滑腻的水草中绝望地挣扎求生。压抑的情绪终于在释放的时刻迎来了解脱，枕头掉在了地上，Jim大口呼吸着冰凉的空气，茫然地瞪着墙上笑得浮夸的健美小姐。他意识到自己浑身浸湿在汗水里，手掌中粘稠的液体透着指缝一点点滴落在床上。他听到自己喊着什么，向一个遥远的身影惊恐地求助，哽咽着恳求他握住自己的手。

“Spock。”

Jim被自己的声音吓了一跳。他的手无意识地攥紧床单，对瓦肯人的欲望和朽烂的灰尘缠绕在一起附着在布匹上。

你是多么可悲啊。他喃喃自语，不敢将这个秘密大声说出。

-

Jim不愿意去细想Spock是否听到自己喊着他的名字射了一手。他快速收拾好自己和一床的狼藉，然后清空脑袋下了楼。客厅里一片明亮，看上去像是随时会响起轻快的音乐，走入镜头的丈夫亲吻正在煎鸡蛋的妻子和餐桌前写作业的孩子，然后开着昂贵的高速飞车融入川流不息的交通开启新的一天。这不是他的生活。Jim走进厨房想要用一杯咖啡灌醒自己混沌的大脑。Spock逆着光站在餐桌前对他举起锅铲。

“早上好，Jim。”

这个场景有些过于梦幻了。Jim差点要转身寻找藏在角落里的导演和摄像机。他晃了晃脑袋甩开那些乱七八糟的想法。Spock极其自然地递给他一杯咖啡，弥漫而出的香气让他忍不住微笑。

“谢了，Spock。”

锅中的油咯吱作响着，Jim趴在餐桌上嗅了嗅空气中的味道，有些晕头转脑。瓦肯大副穿着黑色毛衣套着明黄色围裙向他走来的样子让Jim有些收不住自己脸上的傻笑。Spock俯下身在桌上摆了两个盘子，尖尖的耳朵在Jim的面前里停滞了一下，然后离开了人类的视线。

Jim致勃勃地举起叉子，Spock做了蛋饼，并且味道还不错。他知道自己的判断有太多主观因素。首先他昨天的晚餐是一包干巴巴的饼干和一肚子的风雪灰尘；其次他今天早上刚喊着这位厨师的名字咬着枕头发泄了一场。Jim嚼着嘴巴里软乎乎热腾腾的鸡蛋，感受着蔓延开来的香气。他含糊不清地表达着自己的感激和对瓦肯人厨艺的赞赏，Spock似乎颇为受用。他矜持地点点头，但是绿油油的耳尖背叛了他极力隐藏的情绪。

Jim盯着Spock的耳尖，咬碎了嘴里的青椒。他赶在自己开始思考Spock在他的舌头上带来的压力、热度和味道之前把剩余的蛋饼扫进了胃里，然后起身在对方惊诧的眼神中表示自己愿意承包洗碗的工作。人类镇定自若地顶着瓦肯人探究的视走进了厨房，接着就被架子上满满的包装盒吓了一跳。

“你趁着我睡觉的时候连夜大采购去了？”Jim打开冰箱，瞪着眼前码得整整齐齐的蔬菜和水果。

“舰长，我早日早晨发现厨房与地下室储存的食物……所剩不多，所幸河滨镇的快递服务并没有因为昨夜的大雪而停止。你想要查看购物清单吗？”

Spock不知何时站在他身边，背着手一脸严肃地进入了任务报告模式。Jim拿起一颗苹果在手中抛了几下，对上了Spock有些不安的视线。

“谢谢你，Spock——放轻松，我们在度假。”他笑着拍了拍Spock的肩膀，内心反复念着“度假”两个字有些眩晕，“其实我们有复制机的。”

“我注意到你和医生更倾向于享受自己烹饪的过程。”

“我现在更倾向于享受你的厨艺。”

Jim笑嘻嘻地咬了一口苹果，清脆的果肉在牙齿间裂开，迸发在舌尖的汁水让他大声呻吟了起来，Spock看上去更不自在了，他侧过身开始收拾起桌上的餐具，谨慎克制的动作像是在使用实验室里的精密测量仪器。

“放着我来，Spock。”

Jim毫无诚意地对瓦肯人的背影嚷嚷着，手中苹果淌下的汁水把指头弄得黏糊糊。他大声嘬着自己的拇指，Spock端着盘子示意他让出水池前的空地。

这看起来太像古早电视剧里小家庭的温馨日常，像是他偷走了本应该属于别人的幸福。他靠在冰箱上听着餐具叮当碰撞的响声，Spock的后背看起来宽阔可靠，结实的肌肉在黑色的毛衣下舒展又收紧，流畅的动作硬生生将厨房琐事变得优雅。如果他把自己的胸口压在Spock的后背上，是不是刚刚好填补双臂间空荡荡的虚无感？Spock的毛衣闻起来会是蛋卷的味道吗？Spock会转过身，他的下巴搁Spock的肩膀上，高度适宜。Spock的呼吸穿过他的头发，绵延不绝的、温热的暖流。他太冷了，他不该穿着一件兜帽衫就下楼。Jim握紧手中的苹果，仿佛那是他宇宙间唯一的财产。Spock擦干双手对他挑起眉毛，Jim若无其事地把果核抛进垃圾桶里。

“我去收拾我的行李。”请让我一个人待着，请不要再靠近了。

“好的，Jim。我计划用上午的时间完成尚未完成的文书工作。”

“那我们午餐见。”不，你应该挽留我，你应该告诉我这不是我的臆想。

Jim转过身往楼上跑去，希望自己看起来像是雀跃欢呼着奔向圣诞树的小男孩，而不是被洪水猛兽追逐的流浪汉。他将房门紧紧闭上，把一切挡在门外。Jim倒在床上盯着天花板上悬挂着的唯一一颗球体发呆。月球。Sam告诉他月球不会发光，月球的表面坑坑洼洼的，就像Sam布满痘印痘坑的脸。

“我长痘痘了，所以我是一个大人了，我明天就要离开这里。”

然后他消失在尘土飞扬的公路尽头，Jim怎么也追不上他，只好开着爸爸留下的车，放着他们最爱的歌在公路上飞驰。Sam教过他怎么开车。“你只要别撞上人就好了。”不，他想要撞上Frank，撞上船坞里巨大的企业号，撞上每一个在他的背后闲言碎语的人。他追上了Sam，然后他突然不在乎了。他要做那个抛弃Sam的人。他把Sam远远甩在身后，后视镜里的Sam逐渐变成了一个呆滞的小黑点。有人在他的脑海里尖叫着：冲到前面去，那里有一个悬崖，冲过去，撞碎一切阻拦在道路上的事物。

他高高飞起，太阳看上去是那么的刺眼而遥远。原来这就是飞翔的感觉吗？引力将他往地面上拖拽，他忽然发现自己并不想成为一摊毫无声息的丑陋血肉。他拼命伸手够向黄褐色的岩石，他抓空了，指甲刮蹭在坚硬的地面上，碎石敲在他的手上。“公民！”他听见警察在他的头顶上大喊，“请停止！”

他无法停止，他在下坠，下坠……

Jim喘息着起身，双脚还在地上无意识地抽动着。他拾起压在胸口的物体。是那颗“月球”。“月球”被他扔到了房间的角落里。Jim揉着头发将PADD打开，Bones又给他发了许多照片。他无视了那几封未读邮件，继续往后翻找，终于看到了那封积压已久的来信。

他盯着“Winona”六个字母，麻木地想起这个名字所指代的人就是他回到爱荷华的理由。Winona的脸出现在他的眼前，她的头发乱糟糟地团在脑袋后面，脸颊脏兮兮的，额头上不知何时出现了五六条浅浅的沟痕，但她看起来却又出奇地年轻，她的眼中闪烁着他不曾记得的轻松愉快。

“嘿，Jim，我是妈妈。”Jim有气无力地勾了一下嘴角，才想起这不是视频通话。

Winona抓了抓头发，看上去有些不安：“我知道你大概已经买好回家的票了，但是你知道的，我们的工作经常会带来一些意外……总之抱歉了，孩子——有人在叫我！我马上就来！”

Winona对着屏幕那一头的人大声喊着什么，Jim知道他的母亲对工作上的一切“意外”都视作“意外惊喜”，她看起来跃跃欲试、干劲满满，Jim无法生出任何责怪之情。他点点头，在Winona说“爱你”的时候关上了对话框。

没有希望就没有失望。Jim告诉自己。你早就知道Winona有很大的几率不回来，你知道Kirk家不会有圣诞聚餐，不会有圣诞树，不会有圣诞节装饰和礼物。

你想要圣诞节礼物吗？

他没有回答自己的问题。

-

圣诞节假期的第一天在无所事事中过去了。Spock不仅做了早餐，还承包了午餐和晚餐。他甚至打算为Jim在睡觉前热一杯牛奶。Jim发了个消息问McCoy是不是附身了他的大副，收获了好友的数条语音咒骂。

最后他还是装着一肚子的牛奶被Spock从沙发上赶进了卧室里。Jim躺在床上把脸埋在枕头里傻笑了许久。他听到Spock沉稳的脚步声顺着他们房间相连的走道里逐渐远去。相比于在企业号上，Spock和他卧室的距离其实更远了，但他却觉得他们之间比以往更为相近。或许是Spock松软的毛衣给他带来的错觉。Jim往怀里塞了一个枕头，努力压下独处一室的孤独。

McCoy不久前的消息还在他的眼前闪烁着：“除非大地精想做你的妈妈，你这会儿不是应该钻进Spock的裤子里吗？”

他想钻进Spock的裤子里吗？他没有办法再用“大副与舰长”的同事咒语欺骗自己。Jim想起射精时脑中晃动的场景，Spock的耳尖绿油油的，Spock在他的身下颤抖，Spock的嘴唇微微张开想要说些什么。他在黑暗中肆无忌惮地幻想Spock的味道，咸腥的、苦涩的、辛辣的。Jim咬着怀中的枕头，他知道Spock就在距离他几米远的地方，平静地呼吸，穿着他一丝不苟的长袍沉浸在自己的世界里。走廊像是一道深深的、无法飞跃的沟壑。他想Spock，他想要Spock，他爱Spock……

他爱Spock。这个念头像闪电一样劈开了他昏沉沉的脑子。Jim瞪大了眼睛试图在黑暗中寻找一个指引。只有一片漆黑，浓重的夜色在他的胸口缓慢地流动着。黑暗，总是在黑暗里他开始面对自己，回想过去；然后在白天他尝试遗忘和躲避，直到夜晚的幕布降临大地，他又被过去的鬼魂所纠缠。

 “18岁的礼物，男孩，生日快乐。”男人按着他的后脑勺，粗黑的毛发捅进了他的鼻子里。他在Jim的嘴巴里胡乱捣着，用自己的器官将Jim的嘴巴扩张到极限。Jim想要干呕，浓重的腥味和酒精混合在一起，眼泪在他的脸上漫无目的地流淌。他的膝盖陷在水泥地不断下沉。Jim被这个祝他成年快乐的男人牢牢掌控者，散发着臭汗味的宽大手指按着他的后脑勺，堵住了他的退路，他想要臣服，却挣扎着反抗。浑浊的液体洒在他的脸上、胸口上，炙热的器官甩在他的脸颊上。他靠着墙壁在垃圾桶边上艰难地喘气。男人蹲下身亲昵地拍了拍他的脸颊。

“我真是爱死你了。”

Jim惊讶地睁大双眼，不知如何回应。男人大笑着伸手在他的裤裆上粗暴地摁了一下，将Jim藏在裤子里的欲望暴露在空气中。

“你知道什么叫做他妈的爱吗？男孩。”

你知道什么叫爱吗？Jim问自己。他松开紧握自己的手，摇摇晃晃地走进卫生间。清澈的水流一点点洗去掌心的粘液，洗去过去记忆里恶臭的气味，洗去他对爱的奢求。他知道这些无法排遣的情绪将在他的梦境里再次礼节性地登门拜访。

-

Jim反省自己，他昨天表现得像是叛逆期的少年，把自己所在房间里让尊贵的客人自便，吃着“妈妈”做的美味佳肴还不承担家务。他决定今天要尽地主之谊，让Spock真正感受一下人类圣诞节日的欢乐气氛。

“否定的，瓦肯人不会‘欢乐’。”Jim对着镜子板着脸抬起眉毛，然后忍不住笑了起来。

他带着轻松愉快的心情下了楼，计划着吃完早饭趁着大雪到来之前带Spock去河滨镇的商业区逛街。Spock坐在餐桌前，他的面前只有一杯茶，对面的盘子还散发着热气。

“早上好，Spock！”

“早上好，Jim。”

Jim带着羞愧和愉悦拿起面包，Spock盯着他的视线像一束激光。Jim毫不吝惜地表达自己的赞美之情，Spock表示自己感到满足，却仍然盯着Jim一口一口地喝着茶，像是在思考如何把Jim装进自己的茶杯里。Jim低下头，努力寻找话题，他的脑袋在Spock的凝视下变得越来越沉，随时要滚落到地面上。

“Jim，你知道我为什么来到爱荷华。”

Spock的声音掐着Jim咽下最后一口咖啡的时间精准地击垮了横亘在他们之间的沉默，四散的碎片每一块都扎在Jim的身上。Jim藏在桌子下的手紧攥成一个无力的拳头，指甲抠进掌心以疼痛带来些许的冷静。

“是的，我当然知道。你来研究人类不合逻辑的节庆习俗。”

Spock露出了那个他无比熟悉的表情，就是他每次想要从Bones的背后偷偷溜走、在视频会议上对Pike睁眼说瞎话，或者试图说服大副帮自己做文书工作时的样子。无奈、容忍，嘴角微微抽搐，每当这个时候他总会想起Spock大使举着火把问自己：“Jim，你是怎么找到我的？”

你们不一样，Jim。这个问题已经有了结论：不同的过去，不同的未来。

“Jim，这个习惯是错误的，我希望能够帮助你改正。”

Jim无措地后退一步，因为Spock绕过餐桌向他走了过来。他的步伐坚定、有力、目标明确，Jim踉跄地后退着，嘴里还毫不示弱地反驳。

“什么习惯？我觉得我挺完美的。”

他觉得自己像是被野猫逼到穷途末路的老鼠。他的屁股撞上了客厅的桌子，桌腿在地面移动制造的尖锐摩擦声让他忍不住抖了抖。Jim没有退路了，他坐在了桌子上。Spock还在前进，不得不——他非常乐意地张开双腿让Spock侵入他的私人空间。Spock占据了他所有的视线，他挡住了一切阳光，他将不属于自己的气味都排斥了出去。Jim强忍着不要把脸埋进Spock的胸口，热度一点点爬上他的脸颊。他要放弃了，他在心里大喊着，为什么要再忍耐？

他们的鼻子轻轻相触，Spock的鼻尖冰凉，他们的呼吸缠绕在一起。瓦肯人轻声呢喃着什么，Jim环住瓦肯人的脖子往自己的方向拉扯，他的手探进Spock的高领毛衣里在干燥温暖的肌肤上胡乱摩挲着往更深的地方前进。Spock的嘴唇若有若无地擦着他的，Jim焦急地倾身。

“你总是……”Spock的舌头舔过Jim的嘴唇，又微后退，“你总是对显而易见的事实视若无睹。你总是自欺欺人。”

Jim直起身咬住瓦肯人的嘴唇，Spock皱着眉低下头，任由人类柔软的舌头讨好般在他留下的咬痕上轻轻碾压，然后他含住那块软肉，用自己的舌头推回去，穿过Jim顺从开启的嘴巴进入他的世界。Spock可能好奇Jim的口腔构造很久了，他细细舔过人类口腔的每一寸湿热，滑过坚硬齐整的牙齿，甚至往喉咙深处探去，像是要把Jim整个人吞进肚子里。Jim的后脑勺被他用手掌托着，人类软塌塌地向后倒去，枕着瓦肯人的手晕乎乎地揪着他的毛衣。他们分开时Jim不得不用手背擦去下巴粘乎乎的口水。Spock笼罩在他身上，呼吸沉重，深色的眼睛倒映着Jim面红耳赤的样子。

“你胡说。”

Spock沉默不语地低头开始解Jim的牛仔裤，Jim伸手将瓦肯人的毛衣粗暴地往上扯着。他的动作被下身传来的湿润感打断了。Spock隔着内裤含住他蠢蠢欲动的器官，在前端缓缓地打转。Jim环在瓦肯人屁股上的双脚一软，他在Spock的控制下忍不住惊叫。瓦肯人耸起的肩膀像是两座无法逾越的高山，Jim被Spock牢牢压在身下，竟舒服得开始低声抽泣。他看着自己的裤子被Spock扔到了房间的角落。Spock的嘴巴沿着他的柱体上下移动着，温暖的口腔在他的周身轻柔地按压。他在Spock的嘴中，他想要更深地进入Spock。这个念头在Jim的脑海里沸腾着。他奋力抬起屁股想要将他们更紧密地相连，但是Spock狠心按住了的胯骨，他残忍地退了出来，嘴角还挂着透明的银丝，漆黑的眼珠转动着在Jim的脸上搜寻着什么。Jim侧过脑袋大口喘息着，尽力适应身下失去Spock带来的冰冷空虚，他咽着口水，觉得房间一会儿在顺时针旋转，一会儿又变成了逆时针。

Spock找到他想要的东西了，他扳过人类汗津津的脑袋，把Jim拖进一个绵长的亲吻。有一瞬间Jim想起Spock刚刚含着自己的欲望前后进出，有些孩子气地想要挣脱，然而他无法动弹。他的舌头在檀腥味中翻滚着，Spock的呼吸急促地喷洒在他的脸上。他的屁股被一双手强硬地抬了起来，Spock在他的臀瓣上揉捏挤压着，似乎打算用那些软肉塑造出前所未有的形状。他在渴望中喘息，忍不住收缩自己的肌肉。Spock的手指不容分说地插进他的入口，分开内壁往更深处坚定地前进。他的指甲刮擦着他的内部，指腹在褶皱里近乎戏弄地磨蹭着。Jim低声惊喘，把脑袋埋进Spock的怀中，他咬住Spock胸口的毛发报复性地拉扯，啃咬着坚硬的肌肉。Spock用力拍了一下他的屁股，又握住了晃动的发红臀肉微微收紧。他的手指在Jim的通道里进出着，逐渐变得急切。

Jim把自己放倒在桌面上，他的上衣被Spock推到胸口，瓦肯人在他的肚子上又舔又吸，Jim不知道自己的肚子到底有什么迷人之处。他不耐烦地用脚后跟敲着瓦肯人的后背，终于被如愿以偿地抬起来。他的尾骨磕在冰冷的桌面上，来不及看清楚瓦肯人神秘的性器官就被顶了个哽咽。他急促喘气，氧气淤堵在胸口。Spock的眉头纠结成一团浓黑，低下头在人类的下巴上轻啄。Jim感到Spock的滚烫的汗水滴在他的胸口和脖子上，像是一场转瞬即逝的小雨。他放松自己的下身接纳更多的Spock，他的爱人在他的身体里缓缓前行，逐渐推开所有的阻碍——他们是爱人，这个念头让Jim大声呻吟了起来。他的叫声像是如释重负的悲泣，像是在幽深的溶洞里终于看到了亮光。他将自己敞开得无所保留，所有的欲望与脆弱都展现在瓦肯人面前，等待着Spock逐一接纳拆解。Spock将Jim的双腿架在肩膀上向他俯身，Jim被折成了两截，他的下半身吞吐着Spock的一部分，上半身为了这一事实战栗不已。Spock用力地撞击着，灼热的器官深入他的肠道，穿过他满腹的情绪，抵着他的心脏旋转碾压，烙印下自己的痕迹。他们的肉体拍打在一起，为Jim不成腔调的喊叫敲打着节拍。Spock在Jim的尖叫抽搐中把粘稠的液体灌进Jim的肚子里。

Spock没有退出来，他们仍然相连，像是不可切割的纽带将他们紧紧束缚。他的一部分在Jim的肠道里，他的呼吸在Jim的耳廓里徘徊。Jim的手在Spock仍然颤抖紧绷的肚子上画着圈，把自己的精液一点点抹开。他懒洋洋地坐起身，把下巴搁在Spock渗出汗水而变得滑溜溜的肩膀上。这个高度正好。他满意地闭上眼睛，感受Spock的手掌贴在他的后背，辐射的温度严密地包裹住他的心脏。

-

Jim再次睁开眼睛的时候正对上Spock拂过他眼睛的手，他打着哈欠将瓦肯人的手指一把抓住含进嘴里，隐约记起这个动作在瓦肯似乎极其淫秽色情。Spock的呼吸哽在喉咙里，脸颊绿得像是春天重新回到了爱荷华。他大笑着任由瓦肯人迅速抽离，坐起身伸了一个懒腰。Spock递给他一套衣服，换来了人类一个甜甜的亲吻。

“我看到你的衣柜里有脏床单和被套。”Spock意味深长地说。

“谢了，我本来打算今天再洗的。”

Spock耸了耸肩膀，坐在了他的床边，床垫下陷的感觉让Jim几乎心甘情愿地滚到Spock的身上。他快乐地穿着左脚的袜子，把右脚架在Spock结实的大腿上摇晃着。Spock捏了捏他的小腿，把手边的袜子挂在Jim扭来扭去的脚趾上。

“Jim，我相信你是一个智力卓群的人类成年男性，穿袜子这样简单的事情你完全胜任。”

“但你是我男朋友，你不愿意帮你的男朋友穿袜子吗？”

Spock看起来像是要说“不”，但是Jim使劲挤了挤自己的眼睛，他的眼前变得雾蒙蒙的，等水汽散去后他的右脚上已经穿好了一只毛绒绒的袜子。Spock正严肃地看着他，一副“任务圆满完成”的表情。

“我爱你。”

Jim响亮地在瓦肯人的脸上留下一个口水印。随后他意识到这是自己第一次对Spock说这三个字。表白是如此的容易，仿佛他只是在说“圣诞快乐”。他有些怔愣地被Spock拉过去，他们的额头相抵，Spock捧着他的脑袋，像是在对什么神圣的器物顶礼膜拜。Jim一寸寸放松自己的脊柱，他感到平静而安详，像是雪花静悄悄地降临沉睡的大地。

“我也爱你，Jim。”

这是全世界最好的圣诞礼物。

（完）


End file.
